Bomonga
Bomonga was the Toa Hagah of Earth before he was mutated by Roodaka and became a Rahaga. Just recently, he, along with the other Rahaga, have been transformed back into their original Toa Hagah forms. History Toa Little is known of Bomonga's life before his recruitment into the Toa Hagah. What has been confirmed, however, was that he was active as a Toa for quite some time beforehand, operating as a member of another Toa team. It is unknown if Bomonga was this team's leader. When the Brotherhood of Makuta decided that Makuta Teridax needed Toa bodyguards, Bomonga was selected as representative Toa of Earth. He was endowed with metallic armor to indicate his status as an elite Toa and his former teammates presented him with his current Kanohi as a badge of honor. Toa Hagah Bomonga was a member of the Toa Hagah, six elite Toa who served the Brotherhood of Makuta. He was a Toa of Earth, although nothing else is known during that time. Bomonga's new Toa team performed this task well and took care of threats to Teridax, such as Rahi intrusions. Later, the Toa Hagah discovered that the Brotherhood was actually enslaving and oppressing Matoran. The Toa Hagah then raided the Brotherhood of Makuta fortress and stole the Mask of Light. In the process, all except for Norik and Iruini were captured. Bomonga and the other three Toa were then mutated by Roodaka into the Rahaga. They were eventually rescued by Norik and Iruini, but then they were also mutated. Rahaga Bomonga's history between being mutated to when he and the other Rahaga saved the Toa Hordika from falling to their deaths is mostly unknown. He and Whenua later searched for parts to make an Airship, and were attacked by a Kahgarak and sent to the Zone of Darkness. They escaped when Sidorak called the Zivon to the battle that was taking place outside an airship hangar in Le-Metru, and joined the battle. The Rahaga were later captured by Toa Hordika Vakama, who had quickly given in to his inner rage. They were freed during the battle for Metru Nui, fought in the battle, and afterward helped to load Matoran Spheres onto the Toa Metru's airships. During the 1,000 years the Toa were gone, the Ragaha helped Keetongu and Dume in rebuilding Metru Nui. They later defeated a group of Visorak that had finally arrived in Metru Nui late. The group later welcomed the Turaga and Matoran back to Metru Nui. Toa Hagah Again After they were transformed back into Toa Hagah by Roodaka, Bomonga and the others kept watch over Roodaka, and—despite their mutual hatred—protected her home island from being destroyed by the Tahtorak and the Kanohi Dragon. They were interrupted in this task by the arrival of a massive fleet of Dark Hunters and members of the Order of Mata Nui. After a brief skirmish with Helryx, the Order of Mata Nui's leader, Helryx assigned a task to the Toa Hagah: in order to assist the Order of Mata Nui's attacks on the Brotherhood of Makuta, the Toa Hagah were tasked with finding Teridax, the Brotherhood's leader. Zaktan would be their guide. As the first step in finding Teridax, the Toa Hagah realized that they would need to destroy the Coliseum. This did not bode well with the Toa Mahri, who engaged the Toa Hagah in combat upon realizing their motives. The battle ended when Kualus lost control of a summoned behemoth, forcing the two teams to join forces to takethe beast down. After successfully doing so, the Toa Hagah tunneled under the Coliseum with the help of the Toa Mahri. Shortly thereafter, the Toa Hagah were saved from a trap by Makuta Miserix. Another short time after that, a number of Order of Mata Nui members joined the group, but were unexpectedly attacked by Teridax, who killed Zaktan and destroyed the mask of Order member Brutaka, who revealed that they were all in the mind of the Great Spirit. Miserix was then transformed into an image in the room by Teridax, while the Hagah were hit with a wave of mental energy that would make them see only happiness and peace in everything, even when others were in peril. After Teridax's death, Bomonga escaped the Matoran Universe, and is now living on Spherus Magna. Reign of Shadows When Tren Krom arrived in Metru Nui he broke the mental illusion in the minds of the Toa Hagah. After Kopaka spoke with Toa Gaaki, the Toa Team went in search of the Toa Mahri, who had fallen under the influence of a strange gold being. Alternate Universes ''Dark Mirror Bomanga, at one point, was assigned with Kualus to escort Jaller to Artakha, to claim the Kanohi Vahi. Takanuva intercepted the company, managing to join by lying that he had been sent by Tuyet. His lies were exposed when Takanuva said that he was there to obtain the mask of Brutaka, who Bomonga had killed. Before a confrontation could begin, Bomonga was blown away in an attack by Lesovikk. Personality Bomonga preferred to work alone, searching for Rahi that were nocturnal or remained hidden. He was also much less talkative than his teammates and didn't take much interest in what others were doing or were after. Abilities and Traits As a Toa of Earth Bomonga can create, control, and absorb earth. He had a Seismic Spear as a Toa Hagah, according to Dark Mirror. This also gives him the ability to create earthquakes. These abilities were lost when he was turned into a Rahaga, but he has since regained his powers. Bomonga searched for Rahi under cover of darkness and would sometimes burrow into the earth to wait for the creatures to come near. Tools As a Rahaga, Bomonga could detect Rahi through vibrations in the earth using his Rahaga staff. His Paralysis Rhotuka could fly silently through the air, and strike his prey and hold it motionless. As a Toa Hagah, he carried a Seismic Spear and a Rhotuka Launching Shield and wore the Mask of Growth. Set Information *Bomonga was released in 2005. *Bomonga's set number is 4878. *Bomonga has 28 pieces. fi:Bomonga Category:2008